


To The Coast

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: It has been over a year since Kara began Supergirl, and during that entire time she's not taken one vacation, which is something that Alex is determined to change.





	

“So,” Kara hummed quietly as she turned to look at Alex’s profile instead of the endless horizon that stretched out around the car at all sides. “Do I get a clue about where we’re going yet?”

“Nope.” Alex replied and flashed Kara a cheeky grin before her eyes swung back to look at the road. “I’m taking you on a vacation, and that’s all you need to know right now.”

“We could have been there already if you’d just let me fly us.” Kara grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest as she slumped back into her chair. The blonde-haired woman’s eyes drifted across Alex’s face, down the bridge of her defined nose and over the smooth curve of her cheekbones before they dropped to take in the purse of Alex’s pink lips. Kara let her mind flash back to that morning, to being curled up in Alex’s arms in their shared bed, and to the soft press of Alex’s mouth against her own lips that roused her from the depths of sleep. 

“True,” Alex acknowledged with a small chuckle. “But then our destination wouldn’t have been a surprise, and I’d never have been able to see the grumpy puppy frown you’ve got going on right now, and that’s too cute to miss.”

“I’m not a grumpy puppy.” Kara whined even as she pouted and slouched further down into her chair.

“U’huh,” Alex chuckled, “I think you need to tell your face that not me Kar.”

“Blah.” Kara mumbled as she stuck her tongue out at the older woman. “You’re a meanie.”

“Meanie?” Alex’s eyebrow rose slowly. “Really? Of all the names, in all the languages you know, you thought meanie was the one to go for?”

“It’s suitable for the situation.” Kara answered with a lift of her shoulders. 

Alex shook her head in amusement as a fond smile stretched itself across her lips. “I love you.” She murmured and glanced sideways to look at Kara. “We’re almost there.”

“Ooh,” Kara exclaimed in excitement and turned her eyes to the landscape outside the car. “I don’t… are we at the beach?”

“Yes… and no.” Alex replied with a soft smile. “We’re near the beach, but it is a private beach, and… it is entirely ours for the next two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Kara gasped. “But what about National City? What about Supergirl?”

“Supergirl is going to be played by a certain Martian we know for any major incident for the next two weeks,” Alex explained softly as she reached across the car to take Kara’s hand within her own to smooth her thumb across the woman’s skin soothingly. “You haven’t had any time off, unless you’ve been injured, since you began Supergirl Kar… This vacation will do us some good, and give you a chance to recharge naturally.” 

“Is that what the road trip was about?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head and a small quirk of her lips.

“Nope,” Alex shook her head and grinned, “the road trip was just a way to tease you for three hours.”

Kara narrowed her eyes before she poked her tongue out at Alex once more. “Meanie-butt…”


End file.
